Moon Light
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: [UA]A lua é a única cúmplice desse verdadeiro e doloroso amor..Tá tosco eu sei..xD..Yaoi..Dite x Mask[vamp]Oneshot


_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!Mhuahuahuahuauauahuahua..**_

_Inspirada no clip " Todokanai Ai To Shitteita No Ni Osaekirezuni Aishitsuzuketa" do cantor Gackt(lindoooo).._

ooOOoo

Século XVII..Campos de uma pequena cidade em um lugar qualquer...

Um rapaz de cabelos negros, curtos, estava sentado em uma pedra..Sob os últimos raios de sol..Uma lágrima fria escorre em sua face..Estava perdido em seus pensamentos..

"Porque? Não pode ser verdade..Não você.."..Em sua mente a face doce de um rapaz de olhos azuis claros, claros como o céu..Cabelos loiros, quase brancos..Pele bem alva..Lhe sorrindo..

"Mas porque me deixou viver? Preferia que tivesse me matado à ter que sentir isso.."..Em sua mente o olhar frio..da mesma pessoa,que antes lhe olhavam com ternura, os olhos agora em um tom prata..A pele mais alva que antes..Chegando a ser pálido..Em meio à um quarto cheio de sangue e corpos sem vida..

"Mas seu olhar não era apenas de ódio..Tinha súplica..Não posso fazer isso..."..O rapaz leva as mãos à face..Não podendo conter as lágrimas..

Não muito longe dali..Ele era observado..Por pares de olhos tristes..Pratas..

"Me ajude..Apenas você pode..Se for para morrer, que seje pelas suas mãos.."..O vento sopra os cabelos claros por sua face pálida, fria..

"Não escolhi esse destino..Não escolhi me tornar o que sou agora..Não escolhi ter que ficar sem você.."..Lágrimas escorrem em sua face fria..

"Se for pra viver sem você,Prefiro morrer..É esse o caminho que escolhi..Sou um monstro..Quero morrer pelas suas mãos.."..O olhar prata continua a observar o rapaz..Pulando assim que o sol se pôs por completo, de onde estava, para o encontro com a noite..Ao encontro de seu destino..

À dois dias atrás..

Um casal trocava juras de amor sob a luz da lua, deitados à varanda da bela mansão..

-A lua te deixa mais belo sabia?-O rapaz moreno passa os dedos sob a pele delicada e alva do rapaz deitado ao seu lado.

-Não quero nunca ficar longe de você..Luigi..-O rapaz de olhos azuis claros, fecha os olhos ao toque do outro.

-Ficaremos sempre juntos..Eu prometo..Meu Afrodite..-Luigi se aproxima de seu amado, lhe dando um beijo doce..

-Te amo..-Sorri Afrodite.

-Eu também..-Luigi lhe beija mais uma vez..

Na noite seguinte..

-Luigi..Senhor Luigi..Venha rápido..O senhor Afrodite..-Um rapaz que trabalhava na fazenda corre para avisar Luigi.

-Dite..-Luigi não deixa o rapaz terminar, ao ouvir o nome de seu amado, sente um aperto no peito.

Algumas horas antes..

-Não se preocupe..Volto logo..Vou apenas ir até a casa de Madalene..É perto..-Sorri doce Afrodite.

-Mas..É perigoso..Não quer mesmo que eu vá junto?-Luigi se aproxima de Afrodite, que colocava o casaco marrom, sobre a roupa branca que vestia.

-Não se preocupe..Você tem coisas pra fazer não? Não precisa ficar assim..Sabe que toda semana vou até lá..-Afrodite estranha a preocupação excessiva de Luigi.

-É que eu tive um sonho estranho..É melhor não ir..-Luigi abraça seu amado.

-Não se preocupe..Foi apenas um sonho..Voltarei logo..-Afrodite beija a testa de Luigi.

E o casal se beija apaixonadamente..Como se fosse a última vez..Luigi vê seu amado partir, sentia seu peito apertar..Sentia que algo ruim iria acontecer..

Luigi se aproxima receoso, ofegante, com o peito apertado..Vê um pequeno grupo de pessoas perto do portão da casa..

-Não..Dite..Meu Dite..-Luigi empurra os curiosos e abraça o corpo de seu amado, caído no chão..Pálido..Manchas de sangue pela camisa branca..No pescoço, marcas estranhas..

Luigi carrega o corpo de seu amado para a casa..Lágrimas escorriam por sua face..Deposita o corpo de Afrodite na cama, acaricia seu rosto, frio..

-Vou pegar água para limpar Dite..Volto logo..-Diz Luigi, saindo do quarto, deixando apenas duas empregadas e um dos rapazes que trabalhava na fazenda.

No banheiro, olha sua face no espelho..Inchado, de tanto chorar..

-Quem fez aquilo com meu Dite? Eu avisei..Não deveria ter deixado ele ir..A culpa é minha..-Mesmo depois de tanto chorar..Ainda deixa lágrimas escorrerem..

-O que farei sem você..-Os pensamentos de Luigi são interrompidos pelo grito seco de uma das empregadas..

Luigi corre para o quarto e vê o que não queria..Corpos pelo chão..Sujos de sangue..As paredes manchadas pelo sangue das mesmas..E parado à janela..Afrodite..Suas roupas brancas manchadas de sangue..Olhar frio..Prata..Segurava uma espada..Que estava na parede do quarto..

-Dite..-Luigi olha assustado para o rapaz.

Afrodite não diz nada, não esboça nenhum sentimento, não muda sua face..Apenas olha Luigi..Um olhar frio..Mas cheio de tristeza..Suplícia..Afrodite se vira e sai pela janela, pronto para pular.

-Dite! Espere! Porque?-Luigi iria correr em encontro à ele..Mas Afrodite se vira e aponta a espada para o pescoço de Luigi..

-Amanhã..Ao por do sol..Me encontre nos campos..-Diz, antes de pular para a noite..

-Diteeeee!-Luigi se agarra no parapeito da varanda..

Voltando aos campos..

Os pensamentos de Luigi são interrompidos por um som..

-Dite?-Luigi se vira, e vê seu amado encostado à uma árvore..

Dite nada diz..Apenas lhe joga uma espada..

-Vamos lutar..Uma luta de vida e morte..-Diz frio Afrodite.

-Mas..Eu não posso..Dite..Você..-Luigi.

-Não sou mais aquele que você amou! Sou um monstro! Não podemos ficar juntos! Agora..Vamos lutar!-Dite tira uma espada da bainha e fica em posição de ataque.

-Mas..-Luigi nem teve tempo de terminar..Um golpe quase acerta seu rosto..Se Luigi não tivesse desviado.

No céu, apenas a lua..Cheia..A única cúmplice..Daquele amor doloroso..

A luta já durava horas..Afrodite, que nunca teve jeito com espadas ou outras armas..Estava forte..Luigi, já estava cansado, com alguns cortes no braço..Com um golpe rápido e forte, a espada de Luigi é jogada para longe..À sua frente apenas a espada de Afrodite, apontada pela segunda vez em seu pescoço..O olhar frio e triste de seu amado..

E assim, Afrodite ficou, apenas parado, com a espada apontada ao pescoço de quem amou..Ainda ama..Sem dizer ou fazer nada..Apenas a observa-lo..Pela última vez..

O sol começa a raiar..

-Te amo..-Sorri Dite..Podendo ver seus caninos evoluídos..Antes de se proteger da luz, deixando a espada cair..

Luigi pega a espada caída, aproveita o momento e acerta um golpe no peito de Afrodite..O aparando para que não caísse..

-Dite..-Luigi deixa suas lágrimas escorrerem novamente..Vendo seu amado voltar à sua face antiga..Doce..Os olhos azuis claros, como o céu..Lhe olhando com ternura.

-Me desculpe..-Sorri doce pela última vez..

-Te amo..Meu Dite..Pra sempre..-Luigi vê seu amado, com um sorriso fechar seus olhos para sempre..

O corpo de Afrodite começa a pegar fogo..Assim como o de Luigi, que o abraçava, sem o soltar..

-Juntos para sempre..-Foram as últimas palavras de Luigi..

Os corpos em chamas caem..Viram pó e são levados pela brisa da manhã..Ao longe..Refletidos no sol..Luigi e Afrodite..Juntos..

_**The End..**_

Triste eu sei..T-T

Sou uma monstra?Eu sei..u.u

Novamente o casal Dite e Mask(meu eterno Luigi..)xD

O clip do Gackt é mais ou menos assim..Claro q eu coloquei mais história..Pois o clip rodava mais na luta..

Pensei em colocar a letra mais a tradução, mas ia ficar mto longa..u.u E a Pri não dxa..u.u xD

Espero q gostem de mais um yaoi triste à la Pure Petit..HuaHuaHuaHuaHuaHua

bjnhos


End file.
